Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: Quinn is in love... but will she get the girl? MSN messenger & texting fic. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **I didn't have a clue what to call this, so I just decided to name it after the song that was in my head (the song Quinn sings).  
>This story is completely made up of MSN (messenger) and text conversations. I like reading stories like this and I like writing them... so here's another! It's fairly long and just basically the journey of Rachel and Quinn getting together.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Sunday.<span>

**Quinn: **_Evening._

**Rachel: **_Good evening, Quinn._

**Quinn: **_You alright?_

**Rachel:**_ I am doing particularly well this evening, thank you. How are you?_

**Quinn:**_ Good, thanks._

**Quinn: **_and it's cool you're doing good and stuff_

**Quinn:**_ So what are you up to?_

**Rachel: **_Looking through Facebook. You?_

**Quinn: **_Same._

**Rachel: **_Cool._

**Quinn: **_Yeah._

**Quinn: **_So... I liked your performance today._

**Rachel: **_Thank you, Quinn. It is nice to be appreciated once in a while._

**Quinn: **_I always appreciate you when you sing_

**Quinn: **_You touch something in me..._

**Rachel: **_I believe my voice does have that effect on people but they're too afraid to admit it._

**Quinn: **_Maybe._

**Rachel: **_You have to admit that I am right._

**Quinn: **_I do. You touch me all over when you sing._

**Rachel: **_Okay..._

**Quinn: **_I'll have to do a good enough performance to be able to touch you next time._

**Rachel:**_ I have to say Quinn, your phrases are making me feel a little uncomfortable._

**Quinn:**_ But I want to touch you._

**Rachel:**_ Are you drunk?_

**Quinn: **_No._

**Quinn:**_ Not yet._

**Rachel:**_ Are you going to a party later or something?_

**Quinn:**_ No. My mom has gone out for the night so I've taken a bottle out of the cabinet._

**Rachel:**_ So you're drinking alone?_

**Quinn:**_ Story of my life. I don't think I could drink with Puck again._

**Rachel: **_Understandable._

**Rachel:**_ You seemed to be okay at my party though with him there._

**Quinn:**_ He was all over Zizes. I felt safe with everyone there._

**Quinn:**_ and even though you were extremely drunk, I know you wouldn't have let anything happen to me._

**Rachel:**_ Of course I wouldn't have, Quinn. And I wasn't that drunk._

**Quinn:**_ You were._

**Rachel:**_ Were not._

**Quinn:**_ No, really, you were._

**Quinn:**_ You were sucking the face off of a gay guy_

**Rachel:**_ He was confused about his sexuality._

**Quinn:**_ And he's now very gay._

**Rachel:**_ Well... yes. We could have worked and had amazingly talented and good looking children, but yes, I am of the female gender and he obviously doesn't favor me over Kurt._

**Quinn:**_ They're a cute couple_

**Rachel:**_ I agree._

**Rachel:**_ It's nice to have most of the Glee club paired off and happy._

**Quinn:**_ Yeah._

**Rachel:**_ Kurt and Blaine..._

**Rachel:**_ Noah and Lauren..._

**Quinn:**_ Tina and Mike..._

**Rachel:**_ Brittany and Artie..._

**Quinn:**_ Brittany and Santana..._

**Rachel:**_ Oh dear._

**Quinn:**_ What?_

**Rachel:**_ That's not going to end well, is it?_

**Quinn:**_ Not in the slightest._

**Quinn:**_ I knew it as soon as Brittany got with Artie it wasn't going to end well_

**Rachel:**_ They could still work._

**Quinn:**_ Not if Santana has anything to do with it_

**Rachel:**_ That is true._

**Quinn:**_ Poor Artie._

**Rachel:**_ I've always imagined you and Artie could make a cute couple._

**Quinn:**_ What?_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah... I've seen your little shared looks before... I think you'd make a cute couple._

**Quinn:**_ Uhh... they may have been something between us a VERY long time ago... but I like someone else... so, uh.. no._

**Rachel:**_ There was something between you?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah, like before Glee club and everything. Everyone thinks Finn was my first love... but Artie actually was. We went well together._

**Rachel:**_ Oh my God. Does anyone else know this?_

**Quinn:**_ Santana. Brittany. They both get funny with me about it._

**Rachel: **_Why did you tell me if it's only them two who know? And obviously you and Artie?_

**Quinn:**_ To tell you in a twisted way that Finn wasn't my first love and I never loved him?_

**Rachel: **_Oh. Okay. Why did you split up with Artie, may I ask?_

**Quinn:**_ My need to be popular. I couldn't be popular if I was with some geek in a wheelchair..._

**Rachel:**_ Quinn. That isn't very nice._

**Quinn:**_ I know, okay? I know._

**Rachel: **_Do you still love him?_

**Quinn:**_ No. Definitely not. I mean maybe we'll always have a little something but no... I love someone else._

**Rachel:**_ So if Artie asked you out... you wouldn't say yes?_

**Quinn:**_ Correct. I wouldn't say yes. Even though my love for someone seems to be only one sided, I couldn't be with someone else when I'm thinking of the person I love every minute of the day._

**Rachel: **_Understandable._

**Rachel:**_ Who is it you're in love with?_

**Quinn:**_ Ah, that's a little something I'm not willing to share with you, Berry._

**Rachel:**_ Fair enough. I didn't expect you to but it was worth a try. I have to say though that I am shocked not only about you and Artie, but the fact that you told me._

**Rachel:**_ You wont slushie me if I told you that I'd considered dating Artie once, would you?_

**Quinn:**_ Why would I slushie you for that?_

**Quinn:**_ ?_

**Rachel:**_ Him being your first love and everything..._

**Quinn:**_ Rach, he may have been my first love but I don't love him now. Me and him are in the past. Far in the past. So far in the past that this is the first time I've spoken about it in a couple of years. It has been and gone and forgotten_

**Quinn:**_ :)_

**Rachel:**_ Are you okay with that?_

**Quinn:**_ 100%_

**Rachel:**_ That's good then_

**Quinn:**_ Yup_

**Rachel:**_ So... you don't think the one you love likes you back?_

**Quinn:**_ lol no, not in the slightest._

**Rachel:**_ Why is that?_

**Quinn:**_ They're interested in someone else_

**Rachel:**_ ...but they're not with this someone else?_

**Quinn: **_No._

**Rachel:**_ There's always hope then?_

**Quinn:**_ Hmm... I think too much stuff is in the way, really. If I were to make a pro and con list, the con list would be longer than your list of solo choices._

**Rachel:**_ That's a pretty long list._

**Quinn:**_ Yeah._

**Rachel:**_ What about the pro column? How long is that?_

**Quinn:**_ Probably about the size of how much Literature work I did today... a couple of lines._

**Rachel:**_ Well what are the pros? If you can say?_

**Quinn:**_ erm_

**Quinn:**_ We're both hot_

**Rachel:**_ Always a bonus_

**Quinn:**_ We're relatively smart_

**Rachel:**_ Always attractive._

**Rachel:**_ But what about chemistry... how much of that do you have with them?_

**Quinn:**_ I kind of think a lot. Maybe not in the best way at times, but I think she'd agree we have a lot_

**Rachel: **_Well that has narrowed it down_

**Quinn:**_ You think?_

**Rachel:**_ Definitely._

**Quinn:**_ Oh my God_

**Rachel:**_ Yep._

**Quinn:**_ I just..._

**Rachel:**_ Yep._

**Quinn:**_ Can I die right now?_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Being gay is perfectly normal._

**Quinn:**_ I'm not gay_

**Rachel:**_ Bisexual then_

**Quinn:**_ I've already slipped up_

**Quinn: **_Maybe I am gay_

**Quinn:**_ But erm_

**Quinn: **_Yeah_

**Quinn:**_ Can we talk about something else now?_

**Quinn:**_ I can't believe I said that_

**Quinn:**_ Oh my God_

**Rachel:**_ It's fine, Quinn. If it makes you feel any better then I can quite openly admit to you that I am bisexual._

**Quinn:**_ You are?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes. So you can relax_

**Quinn:**_ Have you ever like, been in love with a girl though?_

**Quinn:**_ That's like... really gay_

**Rachel:**_ No... not yet._

**Quinn:**_ Yet? Do you like a girl?_

**Rachel:**_ I honestly don't really have my eye on anyone right now_

**Quinn:**_ Oh_

**Quinn:**_ Well this is awkward_

**Rachel:**_ It's fine, Quinn. I wont tell anyone._

**Quinn:**_ Thanks I guess_

**Rachel:**_ So this lady of yours... you think she thinks you have chemistry?_

**Quinn: **_er, well, yeah_

**Rachel:**_ A friend of yours then_

**Quinn:**_ I guess so_

**Rachel:**_ Okay... so... she's hot, smart and you have chemistry with her_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah_

**Rachel:**_ Is it Santana?_

**Quinn:**_ No_

**Quinn:**_ But please don't throw names at me because if you said her name I don't want to lie to you_

**Rachel:**_ She's someone I know then?_

**Quinn:**_ Maybe_

**Rachel:**_ Right. Well, I don't want to pressure you into saying... but I'd like to help you_

**Rachel:**_ Is there any way that I could?_

**Quinn: **_Not really_

**Rachel:**_ Could I not ask every girl in school their sexuality?_

**Quinn:**_ Only if you want to get a few punches in the face. I'd not advise it._

**Rachel:**_ Maybe that would be a little personal_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah_

**Quinn:**_ Besides, I know her sexuality_

**Rachel:**_ Oh really? She might just want people to think that she's straight. I thought you were straight until tonight_

**Quinn:**_ Who said she's straight?_

**Rachel:**_ She's not?_

**Quinn:**_ No_

**Rachel: **_Well... that's brilliant, Quinn!_

**Quinn:**_ It helps, but there's no chance for us_

**Rachel:**_ But why?_

**Quinn:**_ She's not interested_

**Rachel: **_How would you know if you don't ask?_

**Quinn:**_ It would be humiliating if I asked and she felt nothing for me though_

**Rachel: **_Hmm... that's true_

**Rachel: **_Though I fail to see how anyone couldn't have feelings for you. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. And I seem to recall me once telling you that you're a lot more than that, too._

**Quinn:**_ That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me._

**Quinn: **_You have no idea how much that meant to me_

**Rachel: **_I'm not the only one who knows that, Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ I think you are, you know. People think the real me is that girl who was captain of the Cheerios and could get anyone to do what I wanted with just one look_

**Quinn:**_ You seem to be the only one who knows that isn't the real me. You know it's a cover up_

**Rachel:**_ Why can't you be yourself all the time?_

**Quinn:**_ It's hard_

**Rachel: **_Surely it's harder to pretend to be someone you're not?_

**Quinn:**_ Surprisingly, it isn't. It just hurts._

**Rachel:**_ You don't have to hurt, Quinn. I want to help you become more... you. Maybe if you start being more like the real you, you'll have more confidence to ask this girl out._

**Quinn:**_ I don't think I'd ever have the confidence_

**Quinn:**_ No matter how much she knows the real me_

**Quinn:**_ ugh, I hate this._

**Rachel:**_ You wont get anywhere in life if you wait for other people to make the first move all the time._

**Quinn:**_ This is different._

**Quinn:**_ My God. I love her. I love her so much that it fucking hurts. If she rejected me... I think I'd die_

**Rachel: **_That's a little dramatic, Quinn._

**Quinn:**_ Your specialty_

**Rachel:**_ I resent that_

**Quinn:**_ Sorry_

**Quinn:**_ But you see why I can't make the first move_

**Quinn:**_ It hurts so much now I can't even begin to imagine the pain I'd feel if she rejected me_

**Rachel:**_ You're cute when you're like this._

**Rachel:**_ Why are you sure she'd reject you?_

**Quinn: **_We've got... history_

**Rachel:**_ You and Puck kind of history or you and me kind of history?_

**Quinn:**_ Er... you and me_

**Rachel: **_Well if you show her that you've changed, Quinn, she can forgive you for things that have happened in the past_

**Rachel: **_Being honest here, even though I never let it show, you used to hurt me really badly, Quinn. I used to cry because of you. But now... I forgive you. I forgive you for everything because I've seen you now for who you really are. I'd never hold our past against you._

**Rachel:**_ Quinn?_

**Rachel:**_ Are you there?_

**Quinn:**_ I'm so sorry_

**Rachel:**_ For what?_

**Quinn:**_ Making you cry! I feel fucking awful right now._

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, it's okay. I forgive you, I promise you. I don't hold any grudges against you for it._

**Rachel:**_ And if I can get over how you've treated me in the past, anyone can_

**Rachel: **_Including this girl who you think so much of_

**Rachel:**_ If you let her see that, then maybe you'll have a chance with her_

**Rachel:**_ If you show her or tell her how much you care then really, Quinn, it could touch anyones heart._

**Rachel:**_ I wish someone loved me as much as you love this girl_

**Rachel: **_Quinn?_

**Rachel:**_ Hello?_

**Rachel:**_ Have I said something I shouldn't have?_

**Quinn:**_ No_

**Rachel:**_ Oh, you're there_

**Rachel:**_ Are you okay?_

**Quinn: **_Yeah_

**Quinn:**_ I think I need to tell you something_

**Quinn:**_ I'm going to tell you and then I'm going to go, okay?_

**Rachel:**_ Wait why will you go?_

**Quinn:**_ I don't want to know your reaction_

**Rachel:**_ But we have school tomorrow so I'll see you then anyway_

**Quinn:**_ I'll avoid you_

**Rachel:**_ Please don't_

**Rachel:**_ Don't tell me if you're going to do that_

**Rachel: **_Please_

**Quinn:**_ I can't do this_

**Rachel: **_What?_

**Quinn:**_ Tell you_

**Rachel: **_Then don't. It's fine. Just think of her, how you're going to show her you've changed._

**Rachel: **_ I'm just someone who is willing to help you, I don't need to know_

**Quinn:**_ Please stop_

**Rachel: **_Stop what?_

**Quinn:**_ Being so nice to me_

**Quinn:**_ I don't deserve it_

**Rachel: **_ You deserve it more than you deserve being hated... and really, who could hate you? You're Quinn Fabray. Funny, smart, gorgeous, talented, so beautiful, so bright, confident and did I mention you're the prettiest girl I've ever met?_

**Quinn:**_ I love you._

x

Monday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Can we talk?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please, Quinn?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You can't avoid me forever_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You look really beautiful today_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_What happened with Santana?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Have you been crying?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please, Quinn, I can't stand to see you like this._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I've been hearing some talks... did Santana hit you?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'll hit her. Why did she hit you?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinnnnnn_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please just talk to me._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Stop texting me_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinn! How are you? Are you okay?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I just told you to stop texting me. Don't you ever listen to me?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Don't shut me out. Not now_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Leave me alone_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinn, please. I've been going out of my mind all day._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Not my problem_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please just tell me how you are?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Stop being so stubborn and talk to me_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Do you want to talk about last night?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Ugh, just give me a chance will you?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm warning you, Berry. Stop texting me._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Come out of the bathroom_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Oh my God will you just go away?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_No_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm not leaving here until you're gone_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please can we talk?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Look, I'm sorry... but please just piss off._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Fine._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm singing to you in Glee today._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Don't you dare_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You mean a lot to me, Quinn._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Just stop it_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_We'll talk later_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I hope you're happy now._

x

**Rachel:**_ I'm so sorry, Quinn, I had no idea all that was going to happen_

**Quinn:**_ Obviously_

**Rachel:**_ I'm so sorry_

**Quinn: **_Yeah. You said._

**Rachel:**_ Please forgive me?_

**Quinn:**_ I haven't stopped crying since I left the choir room_

**Rachel:**_ Ugh, Quinn_

**Rachel:**_ What can I do to make it up to you?_

**Quinn: **_Kill me?_

**Rachel:**_ Don't._

**Quinn:**_ I've never so humiliated in all my life_

**Quinn:**_ How could you do that?_

**Rachel:**_ It actually wasn't my fault_

**Quinn:**_ So who's was it? You're the one who sang that song... which I still don't know how you know it effects me so badly because it fucking reminds me of you. You're the one who made me cry in front of the whole Glee club. You're the reason why Santana now knows that it's YOU of all people I like... and now everyone in Glee knows. So thanks for that. I've just become even more of a laughing stock than I already was._

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I didn't mean to offend you._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_It's fine. Anyone who is in any way linked to me suddenly becomes a lot less popular._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I wish it wasn't like that._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah, well, it is. It's something I've had to deal with all my life. You should know how that feels, Lucy. Nice to know your popularity means more to you than I do._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_That's not true. You know it's not. I was just angry._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Rachel?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm so sorry for what I said._

x

Tuesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_How can you go from being lovely to me one minute and a complete bitch the next?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I hope you know I don't like you very much right now._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_My dads are going to have to buy me a new sweater. That was my favorite but there is no way that slushie stain is going to come out._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah well hopefully they'll buy you something decent now. Maybe I done you a favor ruining that hideous thing._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Fuck you._

x

Wednesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I've never been more disappointed in you than I am now._

x

Thursday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_How can you tell me that you LOVE me and do this?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You have no idea how I'm feeling right now._

x

Friday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I hope you know I cried myself to sleep last night._

x

Monday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinn, please put a stop to this. It hurts._

x

Tuesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm days away from telling my dads I want to transfer._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You'll never see me again._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I guess that's what you want now_

x

Wednesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Grow up._

x

Thursday.

**Quinn: **_You had no right to take my book from me._

**Rachel:**_ You had no right to slushie me, push me around, laugh at me, order attacks on me._

**Quinn:**_ That journal is my private property._

**Rachel:**_ And this is my fucking life._

**Rachel:**_ Why do you keep on hurting me and writing how much you love me rather than just growing a pair and ask me out._

**Rachel:**_ Do you even realize that Santana has given me a black eye?_

**Quinn:**_ What?_

**Rachel:**_ Not like you care anyway_

**Quinn:**_ How did she give you a black eye? Did she hit you?_

**Rachel:**_ So what if she did? What would you do about it?_

**Quinn:**_ Is this some sort of joke? To see what I'd actually do if she hit you?_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah, Quinn. It's just a joke._

x

Friday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You told me it was a joke!_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I've been suspended._

x

**Rachel:**_ How long for?_

**Quinn:**_ Two weeks._

**Rachel:**_ What did you do?_

**Quinn:**_ Killed Santana._

**Rachel:**_ You'd be in prison if you did that._

**Quinn:**_ It would be worth it._

**Quinn:**_ I hit her_

**Rachel:**_ Why?_

**Quinn:**_ What do you mean why? She hit you!_

**Rachel:**_ I can fight my own battles_

**Quinn:**_ Obviously not. She's still alive._

**Rachel:**_ Calm down_

**Quinn:**_ Don't fucking tell me to calm down. I'm furious at her_

**Rachel:**_ But why?_

**Quinn: **_I just told you. She hit you._

**Rachel:**_ So?_

**Quinn:**_ She hurt you! I wasn't going to let her get away with it._

**Rachel:**_ The only person who has hurt me these past two weeks is you._

x

Saturday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Come online?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Please?_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Talk to me. Santana just told me she's been to see you_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Rach, please. I'm scared._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_What did she do?_

x

Sunday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Can you come online?_

x

**Quinn: **_What did Santana do?_

**Rachel:**_ Well hello, Quinn. Yes I'm fine thanks, how are you?_

**Quinn: **_Sorry. Hello. How are you? Really?_

**Rachel:**_ Hurt._

**Quinn:**_ What did she do?_

**Rachel:**_ Not by her._

**Quinn:**_ Oh... is this me again?_

**Rachel: **_I didn't think it was possible to feel so heartbroken by someone you don't love._

**Quinn: **_I'm sorry._

**Quinn:**_ What can I do to make it up to you?_

**Rachel:**_ Sing to me in Glee_

**Quinn: **_But I've been suspended for two weeks._

**Rachel:**_ Looks like you'll have to wait then._

**Quinn:**_ Okay :( Is there anything else I can do?_

**Rachel:**_ Not really for now._

**Quinn:**_ Okay. I'll wait._

**Rachel:**_ In answer to your earlier question, Santana just visited me to talk._

**Rachel:**_ I apologize for making you worry._

**Quinn:**_ What did she want to talk to you about?_

**Rachel:**_ She loves you, you know?_

**Quinn: **_What?_

**Rachel:**_ You know, like a best friend_

**Quinn: **_Well yeah I know that... even if she does hit me from time to time_

**Rachel:**_ She came to apologize to me for hitting me and to talk about you. She doesn't want to see you hurting anymore_

**Quinn:**_ ...Santana said that?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes. She also wants you to grow a pair_

**Quinn: **_That's rich coming from her_

**Rachel:**_ But look how much more happier she is now that she finally has accepted herself and how she feels._

**Quinn:**_ That is true..._

**Quinn: **_I am really sorry, Rach._

**Rachel:**_ I know_

**Quinn:**_ Do you forgive me?_

**Rachel:**_ I can't yet_

**Rachel:**_ It's too soon._

**Quinn:**_ I understand._

**Rachel:**_ I'm glad_

**Quinn:**_ Rachel?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes, Quinn?_

**Quinn:**_ I love you. You know that, right?_

**Rachel:**_ I guess so_

**Quinn: **_You guess?_

**Rachel:**_ I know, baby, I know you do. I just wish you wouldn't get so defensive._

**Quinn: **_I need to work on that. You've always helped me with that._

**Rachel:**_ At least I'm doing some good_

**Quinn:**_ You make me a better person_

**Rachel:**_ You're making me blush_

**Quinn:**_ I can say a lot more that'll make you blush_

**Rachel:**_ Like what?_

**Quinn:**_ Like how I spend at least half my day thinking about kissing you_

**Rachel:**_ Only half?_

**Quinn:**_ A lot of the rest of the time I spend it thinking about you in my bed_

**Quinn:**_ ...Rach?_

**Quinn:**_ Too soon?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes_

**Quinn:**_ Well that's embarrassing_

**Rachel:**_ Not embarrassing. It's just... you were right. I don't think I've ever blushed so much_

**Quinn:**_ Sorry_

**Rachel:**_ Don't apologize_

**Rachel:**_ It's... kinda hot_

**Quinn:**_ Now you're making me blush_

**Rachel:**_ Cute :)_

**Rachel:**_ It's getting late_

**Quinn: **_Oh yeah you have school tomorrow_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sorry you were suspended. You didn't have to do that for me_

**Quinn:**_ I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't do something to defend you_

**Rachel:**_ I'll tell Santana we said thanks_

**Quinn:**_ For what?_

**Rachel:**_ Well, if she didn't hit me then you wouldn't have hit her and that is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me_

**Quinn: **_So we thank Santana?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes_

**Quinn: **_Okay_

**Rachel:**_ Well I'd better be getting some sleep_

**Quinn: **_Okay, beautiful. Sweet dreams x_

**Rachel:**_ Goodnight x_

x

Monday.

**Rachel:**_ Hey, how was your day?_

**Quinn: **_So boring. Yours?_

**Rachel:**_ Aaw. Same as usual really. Slushie free though_

**Quinn: **_I'm glad :)_

**Rachel:**_ Someone did try to but Santana jumped to my rescue. It was weird._

**Quinn:**_ Oh._

**Rachel: **_Oh?_

**Quinn: **_She defended you?_

**Rachel:**_ Are you jealous?_

**Quinn:**_ What? No_

**Quinn:**_ Maybe_

**Quinn:**_ I wish it was me_

**Rachel:**_ We should be thankful, otherwise I'd have had a crappy day_

**Quinn: **_I am thankful :)_

**Rachel: **_Has Santana told you about her sleepover?_

**Quinn:**_ Sleepover?_

**Rachel:**_ I'll take that as a no_

**Rachel:**_ She's having a sleepover on Friday_

**Rachel:**_ She invited you, me and Brittany_

**Quinn:**_ Oh cool. Sounds good :)_

**Rachel:**_ So you're going?_

**Quinn:**_ If you are, yeah_

**Rachel: **_Great! I'm kind of looking forward to this_

**Quinn:**_ It'll be good :) As long as Brittany and Santana don't have sex when we're trying to sleep..._

**Rachel:**_ Would they seriously? Even with us there?_

**Quinn:**_ Oh yeah. Nothing would stop them if they're horny._

**Rachel: **_That's a little bit disturbing_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah_

**Rachel: **_Maybe we should outdo them if they make too much noise ;)_

**Quinn:**_ Rachellllllllllllllll_

**Rachel: **_Yes Quinn?_

**Quinn: **_Not fair_

**Rachel: **_Sorry_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Where did you go?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Sorry, internet cut out_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_That's okay, I was going to go soon anyway few things to do. Talk to you tomorrow?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah :) x_

x

Tuesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Santana said we're going to be drinking on Friday_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_A typical Lopez sleepover_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I can't get online tonight :(_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Okay :(_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Dads want a family evening_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_That's nice_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Talk to you later_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_:)_

x

Wednesday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I miss you_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_We'll see each other Friday :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I can't wait_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Talk to you online later?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah_

x

**Quinn: **_Hey Rach!_

**Rachel:**_ Hello Quinn, how are you?_

**Quinn: **_Better now you're here_

**Rachel:**_ You charmer, you._

**Quinn:**_ Good day?_

**Rachel:**_ Same as usual really. You?_

**Quinn:**_ As good as it can be here on my own_

**Rachel: **_It's not fair that you got suspended. Santana didn't get suspended for hitting me._

**Quinn:**_ I had an audience, everyone saw it_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sorry_

**Quinn:**_ It's fine babe... totally worth it_

**Quinn:**_ What do your dads say about going to Santana's on Friday?_

**Rachel:**_ They're fine with it. I didn't mention that we'll be drinking though_

**Rachel:**_ I'll have to sneak out a bottle of vodka from their stash_

**Quinn:**_ You don't have to bring any, you know. I'm sure Santana will have plenty._

**Rachel:**_ I'll still bring some... in case she kicks me out for not having with me or something_

**Quinn:**_ I wouldn't let her do that. She wouldn't do that anyway_

**Rachel:**_ I'll still bring some :)_

**Quinn:**_ Okay then_

**Quinn: **_I'm gutted I can't go to Glee tomorrow_

**Quinn:**_ I want to sing to you_

**Quinn:**_ I have the perfect song_

**Rachel:**_ You can sing it to me Friday_

**Quinn: **_No_

**Quinn:**_ I want to sing it in front of everyone_

**Rachel: **_What song is it?_

**Quinn:**_ I can't tell you that_

**Rachel: **_Pleaseee?_

**Quinn: **_Nope!_

**Rachel:**_ Why not?_

**Quinn:**_ It's a surprise_

**Rachel: **_Fine_

**Quinn: **_Not mad, are you?_

**Rachel:**_ Of course not, Quinn_

**Quinn: **_Good :) I'm planning on wooing you, Rachel Berry_

**Rachel:**_ No more defensive tantrums?_

**Quinn: **_Rude. No._

**Quinn: **_I'm all yours_

**Quinn:**_ And I'll tell everyone_

**Rachel:**_ You know we're like... not together, right?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah I know_

**Quinn:**_ That doesn't mean that I don't belong to you still_

**Rachel: **_I don't own you, Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ You have my heart. I'm yours._

**Rachel:**_ That's sweet_

**Quinn:**_ So yeah, I'll wait until I'm back at school to sing for you and to you. I hope I'll be good enough_

**Rachel: **_You have a beautiful voice, Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ I mean to get back in your good books_

**Quinn:**_ Thanks anyway_

**Rachel: **_You're working your way there already_

**Quinn:**_ :D_

**Rachel: **_Can I ask you a question?_

**Quinn:**_ Anything_

**Rachel: **_What does being popular mean to you?_

**Quinn:**_ Not a lot anymore_

**Rachel: **_What did being popular mean to Lucy?_

**Quinn:**_ Nothing and everything. I hated myself and I wanted to be popular so I'd know I was accepted. But I also just wanted to be invisible._

**Quinn:**_ I'd built myself up so much since changing that being popular was my only goal, even when I finally was popular. I did everything to keep it_

**Rachel: **_Then Beth happened_

**Quinn: **_Yes. Then Beth happened_

**Rachel: **_Did she change your need to be popular?_

**Quinn:**_ She changed a lot of things in my life_

**Rachel: **_You don't talk about this a lot, do you?_

**Quinn:**_ No_

**Rachel: **_Would you like me to change the subject?_

**Quinn:**_ It's fine_

**Rachel: **_Are you sure?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe it would do me some good._

**Rachel: **_Do you miss her?_

**Quinn: **_So much._

**Rachel: **_Would you get her back if you could?_

**Rachel:**_ Was that too much?_

**Quinn: **_That's a bit of a hard question_

**Quinn:**_ I don't think I want to answer it_

**Rachel: **_That's fine, sorry for throwing you in at the deep end there_

**Quinn:**_ It's okay, Rach. Just still a sensitive subject_

**Rachel:**_ How do you feel that it was my mother of all people who adopted her?_

**Quinn:**_ If she's anything like you then I couldn't be happier for Beth_

**Quinn:**_ How does it make you feel?_

**Rachel:**_ It hurt at first but I've kinda got over it. My mom didn't want me but wanted Beth... yeah it really hurt but it's okay now._

**Rachel: **_Hey, you're in love with your daughters sister_

**Quinn:**_ Oh my God_

**Rachel: **_ Hahahaha_

**Quinn:**_ Please never say it like that again_

**Quinn: **_Otherwise I'd have to say - if you ever did fall in love with me - that you'd be in love with your sisters mom._

**Rachel:**_ That does sound quite wrong._

**Quinn:**_ Haha_

**Rachel:**_ Did Artie ever tell you how he felt about you getting pregnant?_

**Quinn:**_ No. I never even asked him_

**Quinn:**_ Do you think I should have?_

**Rachel: **_I think he's okay with it, you know. He seems quite close with Noah_

**Quinn:**_ That's true_

**Quinn: **_Wow I feel quite bad about that now though_

**Rachel: **_Maybe you should talk with him?_

**Quinn: **_I think I will, you know._

**Rachel: **_It might put things to rest for him_

**Quinn:**_ Has he said something to you?_

**Rachel:**_ Oh, no, I was just assuming if he did once have bad feelings about it._

**Rachel:**_ Quinn?_

**Quinn: **_I just phoned him. We're going to meet up tomorrow after school._

**Rachel: **_That's fantastic :) How are you feeling?_

**Quinn:**_ Nervous. So nervous._

**Rachel:**_ It'll be okay, Quinn. Just tell him everything. And the truth_

**Quinn: **_I could never lie to him_

**Rachel:**_ I'm so happy you're both good friends still_

**Rachel:**_ It's lovely to see_

**Quinn:**_ We'll never be anything more again_

**Rachel:**_ I know_

**Quinn: **_Good :) I'm going to get some sleep now, Rach_

**Rachel: **_Okay, I should be getting to bed too_

**Quinn:**_ I love you_

**Rachel:**_ Sweet dreams, Quinn._

x

Thursday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm so nervous_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Wish me luck_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Good luck Quinn. It'll be okay. I'll be here for you after. Let me know how it goes x_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Are you okay?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinn? Artie just called me. He wants me to talk to you. He wouldn't tell me what happened._

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm okay, Rach :) I just needed some time to let it all sink in. Everything is okay now though. I'll talk to later online._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Okay xx_

x

**Quinn: **_Hey_

**Rachel:**_ Hello_

**Quinn:**_ Talking to Artie definitely helped the both of us_

**Rachel: **_Yeah?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah. I never knew how hurt he was when I got pregnant_

**Quinn:**_ How did how he must have felt cross your mind and not mine?_

**Quinn:**_ You don't have to answer that. Artie did for me when I asked him._

**Rachel:**_ What did he say?_

**Quinn:**_ That I had so much other stuff to deal with without having to worry about an ex_

**Rachel: **_I guess he's right_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah but it still makes me feel bad_

**Rachel:**_ How is he now?_

**Quinn: **_Perfectly fine with everything. We spoke about a lot of things._

**Rachel:**_ How are you? How did you feel talking to him?_

**Quinn:**_ I spoke about Beth a lot. We cried._

**Quinn:**_ Ugh Rach I have to tell you something_

**Rachel:**_ I think I know what's coming. Go for it. Hit me._

**Quinn:**_ We kissed..._

**Rachel:**_ ...and?_

**Quinn:**_ That's it. We kissed before we both realized what we were doing_

**Rachel: **_And nothing else?_

**Quinn:**_ Did you think I'd get back with him?_

**Rachel:**_ Well, yeah_

**Quinn:**_ Rach, no. We'd been talking about everything. Like, I told him how in love with you I am and that it still hurts that you don't seem to feel anything for me back and we spoke about Brittany and Santana and how he knows he's hanging onto something that's never going to last_

**Quinn:**_ Then it just... happened. It was just one kiss though. We're both kinda heartbroken. But not about each other... just to be clear there._

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, I do feel something for you. It's okay that you kissed him, I totally understand._

**Rachel: **_But believe me, I feel something for you. These past three weeks... I've felt more emotion than I ever have. This past week especially. I do really like you, Quinn._

**Rachel: **_And with Artie... I totally understand with him as well. Him wanting to hang onto Brittany but he knows she's slipping through his fingers and into Santana's arms. It's harsh but... I guess that's life._

**Rachel: **_I guess you both felt a bit lost? And went back to something you both know_

**Quinn:**_ You feel something for me? Really?_

**Rachel: **_Of course I do._

**Quinn:**_ I never knew_

**Rachel: **_Well you do now_

**Quinn:**_ The grin I have right now is about to break my face_

**Rachel:**_ Haha! It's a nice feeling to make someone this happy_

**Quinn:**_ You're everything to me, Rach._

**Rachel: **_I'm swooning. Like seriously. I can't wait for tomorrow!_

**Quinn:**_ Me either :)_

**Rachel:**_ Sorry to go back to this conversation... but I am wondering_

**Quinn:**_ ?_

**Rachel: **_Do you feel annoyed at Santana and/or Brittany for what they're doing to Artie?_

**Quinn:**_ No, honestly, I don't. I kind of hurt for him... but it's not Brittany and Santana's faults, really. They're in love with each other... no one and nothing can get in the way of love_

**Rachel:**_ I agree. Thanks for that :) So I know tomorrow wont be awkward in any way_

**Quinn: **_It wont be. We have good sleepovers and it'll be even better with you there_

**Rachel: **_Can I ask why Santana hit you the other day?_

**Quinn:**_ We were arguing about the Cheerios and I ended up calling her names and rubbing it in her face that Brittany was still technically with Artie_

**Rachel: **_Ouch_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah... I'm not proud of it_

**Quinn: **_That's why I think she was so happy when you sang that song to me... because everything clicked for her then. It was like she suddenly understood everything I've ever done_

**Quinn:**_ I'm even gayer than her_

**Rachel:**_ I'm still sorry for singing to you like that in front of everyone_

**Quinn:**_ I'm not sorry and I don't want you to be either_

**Quinn:**_ I'm so sorry at how angry and defensive I got. When you text me saying you were hurting, I was throwing up all night. I couldn't even believe myself what the hell I was doing. I guess I was scared. I'm so sorry, baby, I was so stupid_

**Quinn: **_I'm glad you sang to me. Everyone knows now how I feel. It's like the hardest part is done. I'm out... and I'm pretty proud now._

**Rachel:**_ You're an inspiration, Quinn Fabray._

**Quinn:**_ You're my inspiration._

**Rachel: **_I am falling so fast for you._

**Quinn:**_ If it wasn't so late, I'd be running to your house right now for a cuddle._

**Rachel: **_I'd like a Quinn cuddle_

**Rachel: **_But wow, you're right... look at the time! We'd better get some sleep so we're awake enough for tomorrow night :)_

**Quinn:**_ You're right, as always_

**Quinn:**_ Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams xx_

**Rachel:**_ Goodnight Quinn. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow x_

x

Friday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Enjoy your day_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_All is going well so far :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Good. Can't wait to see you tonight!_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm just leaving_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm already here. See you soon x_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Come bck downstars!_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Whered u go?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Outsidee!_

x

**From Santana:  
><strong>_Q! Cntrol ur midget1!_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_where r u?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Runnin from brittany!_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Come to bed quinnieeeeee!_

x

Saturday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_My head feels like it's just about to explode_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Ooh! You're awake. Take something for it_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I have. Mom's grounded me for the week_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Why?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_She didn't know we'd be drinking_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Bummer. My dads can't tell_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You're lucky you're such a good actress_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Thank you_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You going online?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah two minutes._

x

**Quinn:**_ Hey babe_

**Rachel:**_ Afternoon. Apart from the brainache, how are you?_

**Quinn: **_Surviving. You?_

**Rachel:**_ A little hung over but okay. I had fun last night_

**Quinn: **_Me too_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sorry that I kissed Brittany._

**Quinn:**_ It's okay. She kissed you, you didn't kiss her_

**Rachel:**_ I'm glad you understand that. She mentioned something about a list?_

**Quinn: **_Yeah, you were like one of the very few people in the school who she hadn't made out with before last night_

**Rachel:**_ You've made out with her?_

**Quinn: **_Yeah a while ago_

**Quinn: **_She just kind of jumps on people_

**Quinn:**_ She even done it to Mr Schue_

**Rachel:**_ Gross_

**Quinn:**_ That's what Brittany said_

**Quinn:**_ Ugh I feel so sick_

**Rachel: **_Go back to sleep, get some rest_

**Quinn: **_No it's okay. I feel better talking to you_

**Rachel:**_ :)_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sorry our first kiss was when we were drunk..._

**Quinn:**_ We're both to blame for that. I'm just surprised I actually got to kiss you_

**Rachel:**_ I'm a needy drunk_

**Quinn:**_ I'd noticed_

**Rachel: **_I'm sorry_

**Quinn:**_ Don't apologize, really. I kinda loved you being like that with me_

**Rachel:**_ I'm glad you weren't an angry drunk last night_

**Quinn:**_ Angry drunk.. horny drunk.. I don't know which is worse_

**Rachel:**_ I certainly didn't mind you being a horny drunk_

**Rachel: **_I just wanted to cuddle you all night and you just wanted to touch me - and yourself - all night. It was win-win for the both of us, really_

**Quinn: **_I'm so embarrassed_

**Rachel: **_Don't be_

**Quinn: **_But... I... Yeah..._

**Rachel: **_If you don't want to talk about it then we wont_

**Rachel:**_ It's perfectly natural to feel the need to do things like that_

**Rachel: **_Even more so when drunk_

**Rachel: **_and Brittany and Santana having sex upstairs must not have helped_

**Quinn: **_I can't believe I did that_

**Rachel: **_I think we're just lucky that I was in the right frame of mind not to jump you_

**Quinn:**_ I don't think I would have minded_

**Quinn:**_ But I know what you mean_

**Quinn:**_ That would suck if we got it on all the way while drunk_

**Quinn: **_I want to remember every moment if we ever... got together like that_

**Rachel: **_Me too_

**Quinn:**_ Sorry. Again._

**Rachel: **_Again, don't be. It was insanely hot._

**Quinn:**_ Ugh so so so so so embarrassing_

**Rachel: **_Quinn, seriously, it was HOT. Don't be embarrassed. I'd never been more turned on in my life_

**Quinn:**_ Are you still drunk?_

**Rachel:**_ Certainly not._

**Quinn:**_ Okay_

**Rachel:**_ If it makes you feel better, you're the one I think about now_

**Quinn:**_ Huh?_

**Rachel: **_You know... when I'm... doing what you did last night_

**Quinn:**_ Oh_

**Quinn:**_ Ooooh._

**Quinn:**_ Oh God_

**Quinn:**_ That's so hot_

**Rachel:**_ It is_

**Quinn:**_ Wow_

**Quinn: **_I think I need a few minutes... or a cold shower or something._

**Rachel: **_Me too._

**Rachel: **_I'll be back soon._

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I had to get offline. I don't feel too good at all_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Aaw baby, I hope you feel better soon. Get lots of sleep and I will talk to you later xx_

x

Sunday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Quinn? Are you okay?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_It has been a while..._

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Please text me to let me know you're okay_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I miss you_

x

Monday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Good morning, Quinn. How are you?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm really worried now. Are you okay?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_School isn't the same without you._

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm coming to your house after school_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm on my way over._

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Aaw Quinn, I'm so sorry you're still really unwell._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I had a really interesting talk with your mother..._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_She said she'd tell me if there was any developments with you so I don't have to feel like I'm going to die by worrying about you_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Goodnight beautiful_

x

Tuesday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Everyone at school is asking you how you are_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Hey Princess. I'm so sorry for making you worry. The doctor told me to sleep... so that's what I've been doing_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Oh Quinn! It's so lovely to hear from you again. Does this mean you're feeling a bit better?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I am a bit, thank you. I'd say I missed you, but I've been dreaming about you..._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Oh yeah?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah. Dream Rachel loves me_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Real Rachel loves you too_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You love me?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I do. Like, not quite as much as you love me... but it's coming and it's coming fast. You make my heart flutter, Miss Fabray_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I love you_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_xx_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Your mom just called me telling me that you've actually eaten something today. I'm so happy you're getting better_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_What did you talk to my mom about when you came round? And did you actually see me when you came round?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah I saw you. You didn't look well :( You smiled a little when I gave you a kiss though :p_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You kissed me?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Just a little one_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Great so the two times we've kissed I've been drunk out my head and asleep._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Haha next time we'll both be awake a sober :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Will look forward to it!_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_So what did you talk to my mom about?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You never told me that you told your mom that you love me_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Oh yeah.. I did tell her_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I see that now. She seems very supportive. She's very... er, she seems a very excited kind of woman_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Ever since she let me come back home she's been like the best mom in the world_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_She does seem pretty cool_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I thought she'd freak out and kick me out again when I told her I was into girls_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_How did she react then?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_She just hugged me and said she's proud of me_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Aaw, Quinn! That's lovely._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah. It's cool. Then she asked me if there was any girl in particular... then I couldn't stop talking about you_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You're so cute_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Not as cute as you :p_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm so happy you're on your way to getting better. You can come back to school next week!_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yup. I still feel a bit naff right now but I'm sure I'll be okay for Monday. I can't wait to see you again._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I can't wait to see you either :)_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Goodnight Quinn x_

x

Thursday.

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Are you okay? I didn't hear from you all day yesterday. I would have text but I was kind of drifting in and out of sleep_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I had a bad day at school yesterday. I've taken the day off today_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_What happened?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Finn outed us to the whole school, baby._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_What? How? Why? What?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_He's such an idiot. I can't believe I ever fucking liked him. I hate him right now._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm going online_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Rach? Are you coming online?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Sorry. Had a bit of a breakdown. Coming on now._

x

**Quinn: **_What happened? Are you okay?_

**Rachel: **_I'm okay now. Yesterday was awful_

**Rachel: **_He told me he loved me and wanted me back_

**Rachel:**_ I told him that I wasn't interested anymore_

**Rachel: **_Then he kissed me in the middle of the hall where everyone saw_

**Rachel: **_I pushed him away and told him to back off, told him it wasn't fair what he was doing because I don't want him anymore_

**Rachel: **_Then I told him I liked someone else_

**Rachel:**_ Then his slow brain obviously caught on to what happened in Glee a few weeks back _

_and knew it was you who I liked_

**Rachel:**_ Then we had to perform in front of the school because someone canceled on Figgins again_

**Rachel:**_ And he stopped half way through the performance and told everyone while pointing at me, and I quote: "She's a dyke and she's fucking Quinn Fabray"_

**Rachel:**_ Then Santana punched him_

**Rachel:**_ Then Puck beat him up until Mr Schue stopped it_

**Rachel:**_ Then I just ran off stage. Brittany ran after me but I just didn't stop until I got home_

**Rachel:**_ Then Finn called me and started apologizing so I told him to fuck off and hung up_

**Rachel:**_ Then Santana phoned to ask if I was okay and I said no so she tried to make me feel better by talking about what a twat Finn is and she told me that he has been suspended until the end of the week... so basically one day._

**Rachel:**_ I've been getting texts from unknown numbers asking me what it's like to... ugh, I don't even want to say._

**Rachel: **_It was awful_

**Quinn:**_ Baby, I am so, so sorry_

**Quinn:**_ I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you_

**Quinn: **_I hate Finn so much_

**Quinn:**_ It'll be alright, okay?_

**Quinn:**_ I'll be there with you Monday and we'll face it together_

**Quinn:**_ I knew Finn was stupid but I didn't think he'd be that stupid_

**Quinn:**_ What if we can't perform again?_

**Quinn:**_ Oh God it's all my fault_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, it's not_

**Quinn: **_How can I make this better?_

**Quinn:**_ Oh God_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ If I never..._

**Quinn:**_ I'm so sorry_

**Rachel:**_ QUINN. Please. Stop._

**Quinn:**_ What?_

**Rachel:**_ It's not your fault at all. It's Finn's_

**Rachel:**_ Finn is just a really jealous guy and he doesn't care who he hurts if he wants something bad enough_

**Rachel: **_Obviously his one brain cell didn't tell him that if he really wanted to get me back then he wouldn't have hurt me_

**Quinn:**_ Wait... you said he kissed you_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sorry_

**Quinn:**_ It's not your fault_

**Quinn:**_ You didn't like... kiss him back though, did you?_

**Rachel:**_ No, Quinn, I pushed him away_

**Quinn:**_ Okay. And Puck?_

**Rachel:**_ What about him?_

**Quinn:**_ You said he beat up Finn_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah, he did_

**Quinn:**_ Do you think he still feels something for you?_

**Rachel:**_ No. He just likes me because I'm Jewish._

**Rachel:**_ Stop worrying, baby._

**Rachel:**_ I want you. No one else._

**Quinn: **_Okay. Sorry. I just get worried... you know like as if this is a dream and I'm going to wake up at any second_

**Rachel: **_It's not a dream. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere_

**Quinn:**_ I'll stop being paranoid now :) I just don't think I've ever been this happy in my life_

**Rachel:**_ Just wait until we actually get together :p_

**Quinn:**_ I have crazy butterflies just thinking about it_

**Quinn: **_When can we be together?_

**Rachel:**_ Someone's eager ;)_

**Rachel: **_After you sing to me in Glee_

**Quinn: **_Okay :) Four days_

**Rachel:**_ Yup_

**Rachel: **_I'm kind of exhausted... think I'm going to go to sleep_

**Quinn: **_Okay Princess_

**Rachel:**_ Goodnight x_

**Quinn:**_ Night Rach x_

x

Friday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Hey Quinn, I just realized I never asked you how you were yesterday. I apologize. I hope you were okay and hope you're even better today._

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_It's fine, baby. I know you had a rough couple of days. I'm okay. I'm much better now :) Are you okay today?_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm glad you're better! I'm okay thanks, had a much better day than Wednesday_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Did you go in today then?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah. I'm still hearing the talks in the halls but it's okay. I had Santana and Brittany following me around all day. I'm thankful you're friends with them otherwise I wouldn't have them making sure I'm okay_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_They're your friends as well now. And what are people saying in the halls?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Well everyone seems to believe that we just meet up regularly for sex._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Er... okay. We'll show them on Monday that it's not just sex._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Obviously. We haven't even had sex... yet._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Going online?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Be there in five._

x

**Rachel:**_ Hey_

**Quinn:**_ So... we're going to have sex?_

**Rachel: **_That is usually what goes on in a relationship with someone you love. Except if you're Miss Pillsbury of course._

**Quinn:**_ Ha_

**Rachel: **_You've got to feel sorry for her_

**Quinn: **_I'm just glad I'm not her_

**Rachel:**_ I told Finn that I was going to wait until I was 25 to lose my virginity but Miss Pillsbury is like 30 or something, isn't she?_

**Quinn:**_ You're going to wait until you're 25?_

**Rachel:**_ I'm starting to rethink that_

**Quinn:**_ Oh? Why's that?_

**Rachel:**_ You managed to turn me on more in one night than Finn has ever done_

**Quinn:**_ Me?_

**Rachel: **_Yeah, you_

**Quinn:**_ Hnng._

**Rachel:**_ What?_

**Quinn: **_Hnng... say it_

**Rachel: **_I don't get it_

**Quinn:**_ I'm turned on, okay?_

**Rachel:**_ Oooh right._

**Quinn:**_ Yeah_

**Rachel:**_ Did... er... did you wanna... talk?_

**Quinn:**_ About what?_

**Rachel:**_ Sex?_

**Quinn:**_ Sex?_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah. Sex. You know... I do wanna have sex with you_

**Quinn:**_ Where?_

**Rachel: **_My bed?_

**Quinn:**_ Will your dads be out?_

**Rachel: **_Yes_

**Quinn:**_ So I could lay you down on your bed and kiss you..._

**Rachel:**_ While I'm running my hands over your back and waist from underneath you..._

**Quinn: **_You scratch down my back... making me arch up... then I start to kiss down your neck..._

**Rachel:**_ You suck on my neck... then lick over the mark you leave..._

**Quinn:**_ I kiss your lips again while my hand plays with the bottom of your shirt_

**Rachel:**_ I run my hands over your covered breasts_

**Quinn:**_ I moan into your mouth_

**Rachel: **_I feel your nipples harden under my touch and feel myself getting wetter for you_

**Quinn:**_ Oh God... I hold the bottom of your shirt and lift it over your head after you give me a nod of permission_

**Rachel:**_ I slide my hands slowly down your belly and take your shirt off... my hands go back to your breasts_

**Quinn:**_ I kiss down your neck again, licking your collarbone then kiss the top of your breast while cupping the other in my hand_

**Rachel:**_ I arch up and squeeze your breasts gently_

**Quinn:**_ I moan and tell you to take my bra off_

**Rachel: **_My fingertips dance across your skin as they reach around behind your back and undo your bra... I slide the straps down your shoulders then remove it an throw it to the floor with our shirts_

**Quinn: **_I lean down and brush my breasts against yours... not quite satisfied enough, I tug at your bra, asking you for permission to take yours off_

**Rachel:**_ I nod desperately, wanting to feel you against me... skin to skin_

**Quinn:**_ You arch your back and I undo your bra and take it off you_

**Rachel:**_ You lean back down and our nipples brush against each others... we both moan into each others mouths as we kiss again_

**Quinn:**_ I brush my tongue up against yours as the tip of my finger starts lightly drawing a circle around your nipple_

**Rachel:**_ I whimper and bite your bottom lip gently_

**Quinn:**_ I kiss down your neck and keep going lower until my lips are in line with your nipple. I lick my lips..._

**Rachel:**_ I breathe heavily and lift my chest towards your face, not being able to wait much longer. Your lips graze my nipple and I shudder_

**Quinn: **_I lick around your nipple before taking it into my mouth and begin sucking on it softly. I feel my panties grow damp when you cry out at the feeling of my mouth on you_

**Rachel:**_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch you_

**Quinn:**_ I look up at you and lick your nipple lightly, making sure you can see everything I'm doing to you_

**Rachel:**_ I start to rock my hips slightly, getting more turned on by the second._

**Quinn:**_ I lick a path from your nipple over to the other one and suck on it softy before I nip at it. Feeling you shudder under me makes groan and want to take you right at that moment_

**Rachel:**_ I rock my hips harder and feel the front of my jeans rubbing against the top of your thigh_

**Quinn:**_ I kiss you and run my hands over the top of your jeans before fiddling with the button_

**Rachel:**_ I can't take it anymore and undo the button myself_

**Quinn:**_ I giggle and roll my hips down, I moan at the pressure_

**Rachel:**_ I look you in the eyes as I lower the zip on my jeans. I hook my thumb on one side and wait for you to do the same with the other side_

**Quinn:**_ I do what you want me to and we both remove your jeans from your body, leaving you laying underneath me in just your panties... your chest rising and falling fast, your eyes clouded over with lust..._

**Rachel:**_ And love, baby. I undo the zip at the side of your skirt and pull it down quickly, leaving you in the same state of dress as I am_

**Quinn: **_I run my hand over your thighs, feeling your heat as I get higher and higher_

**Rachel:**_ I cup your breast in one hand while the other cups between your legs_

**Quinn:**_ I cry out and grind down into your hand needing more_

**Rachel:**_ I rub softly through the material and moan at how wet you already are_

**Quinn: **_All for you, baby, all for you... I place my hand over your covered center and kiss you hard while applying the same amount of pressure between your legs_

**Rachel:**_ I moan loudly and beg you to take my panties off_

**Quinn:**_ I take my own panties off then I take yours off, groaning at how wet and ready you are for me_

**Rachel:**_ I move my hand back to between your legs and run my fingers through your wetness_

**Quinn: **_I moan and position my knee at your center and nearly come when I see you grinding yourself into me_

**Rachel:**_ I rub slow, tight circles over your clit as I feel the pressure begin to grow inside_

**Quinn:**_ I move myself against you, wanting to feel more... I move my knee away from you and glide my fingers over your clit_

**Rachel:**_ I'm so close... I move my fingers lower and easily slide two fingers inside of you_

**Quinn:**_ I begin to lose all thoughts as I ride your fingers and watch you as you watch me_

**Rachel:**_ I watch you as you move on me, starting to lose control_

**Quinn:**_ I tell you I'm about to come as I grab hold of your waist and ride you harder_

**Rachel: **_I slip another finger into you and groan at how you feel around my fingers... so tight_

**Quinn:**_ I beg you to give me the release I need_

**Rachel:**_ I run my thumb over your clit and almost come at the sounds you're making_

**Quinn: **_I cry out loudly as I come against you, still riding your fingers to make my orgasm last longer_

**Rachel:**_ When you stop moving on top of me, I slowly take my fingers out of you and suck all the wetness off of them_

**Quinn:**_ I moan and move down to kneel between your legs_

**Rachel:**_ I watch you as your eyes pay attention to my fingers moving between my lips, sucking every last drop of you off of them._

**Quinn:**_ Oh fuck I'm going to come.. I place my palms against the inside of your thighs and push your legs further apart and lick a line from your entrance up to your clit_

**Rachel:**_ I'm coming right with you baby. I reach down and pull on your hair a little as you lick my clit_

**Quinn:**_ I suck on it hard, wanting nothing more than to see and feel you come_

**Rachel:**_ I rock my hips fast, feeling myself so close already as you give me more pleasure than I've ever experienced in my life_

**Quinn:**_ I move one of my hands from your thigh and rub your clit fast with two fingers as I push my tongue inside of you as deep as I can_

**Rachel:**_ Oh fuck. Oh baby._

**Rachel:**_ I'm comign_

**Quinn:**_ oh fuck yes_

**Rachel: **_Coming**_

**Quinn:**_ That's it baby_

**Quinn: **_come for me_

**Rachel:**_ Oh gd_

**Quinn: **_ooooohh_

**Rachel:**_ Oh. My. God._

**Rachel: **_That was so... intense_

**Quinn:**_ I can barely even breathe right now_

**Rachel:**_ Ugh, that was so good_

**Quinn:**_ I love you so fucking much, Rach._

**Rachel:**_ I know baby._

**Quinn: **_Our little game... you didn't get to finish_

**Rachel: **_Trust me, I finished alright_

**Quinn: **_Mm, so hot_

**Rachel:**_ Have you seen the time?_

**Quinn:**_ Oh wow, we're making a habit of going to bed late these days, aren't we?_

**Rachel:**_ I'm not complaining :)_

**Quinn:**_ Me either_

**Rachel:**_ Well I'd better be off... thank you_

**Quinn:**_ Thank you right back_

**Quinn:**_ Goodnight gorgeous x_

**Rachel:**_ Goodnight, Quinn. I'll be thinking of you x_

x

Saturday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Are you still grounded?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_No, why?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Want to meet up? Go shopping or something?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah sounds great! Shall I pick you up?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_If you want :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_When?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm ready whenever_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Be there in half hour_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I can't believe you made me buy an animal sweater. For ME!_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_It looked cute on you_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Baby, only you can work that look. I can't_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You looked adorable. You should wear it when you come around mine next_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_If I must_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_:) I promise not to tell Santana about this_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_She'd think I'm more whipped than she is_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_No comment_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Hey!_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Love youuuuu_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_See you again soon, Rach_

x

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I had a really nice day. Thank you, Quinn._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_It was my pleasure_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You didn't have to pay for the meal. It makes me feel bad that you paid for the lot_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I was happy to pay for it. It made me feel like it was... well... you know, a date?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_It was a date_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_So you can't feel bad for me paying for it. It was me taking you out on a date_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Okay then :) It was lovely to kiss you while sober!_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_And awake ;)_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yep. You seemed to know the perfect moment to kiss me_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I did?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah :) I have to tell you again that you looked really beautiful tonight_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Not half as beautiful as you looked... you take my breath away_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_You're making me blush again_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Is that a bad thing?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Not at all. I never wanted tonight to end_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Me either_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm falling crazy in love with you, Quinn Fabray._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You're making me the happiest girl in the world_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Impossible. That title goes to me right now_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm looking forward to school on Monday to see you again_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Me too... and for Glee_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I hope you will like my performance_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm sure I will. Your voice is stunning and you'll be singing to me... what more could a girl ask for?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Thank you for the compliment_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm sleepy_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Me too... bed time?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm glad you have a good time, Rach. Sweet dreams xx_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_The best. Goodnight xx_

x

Sunday.

**Rachel:**_ Good afternoon, Quinn!_

**Quinn:**_ Hey Rach :)_

**Rachel:**_ You alright? What have you been up to?_

**Quinn:**_ I'm good thanks, you?_

**Quinn:**_ I went to church this morning_

**Rachel: **_Brilliant, thank you._

**Rachel:**_ Your mom didn't make you go there after an overnight change of heart about you being gay, did she?_

**Quinn:**_ Haha no. I just wanted to talk about things... you know, to give me a better understanding. Quite a few things have happened in my life now that is considered a sin but my mind has been put at rest now._

**Rachel:**_ I'm glad. Would you like to talk about what you spoke about in there?_

**Quinn: **_It was mainly about Beth and you_

**Quinn:**_ I always thought I was bad for getting pregnant so young and you know, the whole sex before marriage thing... but none of that really matters because I've brought a new wonderful human being into the world. It might have been a mistake but it had a forgiving outcome_

**Rachel:**_ That's beautiful_

**Quinn:**_ And I talked about you. Even though I'm the happiest I've ever been, there's always been something in the back of my mind telling me that I'm doing something wrong here. But I'm in love. That's the whole reason we're here. To love and to be loved. Whether it's gay or straight... it doesn't matter_

**Quinn:**_ I know I maybe should have spoke to you about some of these things but before my dad left, I went to church every single Sunday of my life... even when I was unwell. God was basically my father... so I guess I had this weird need to explain myself_

**Quinn:**_ And I feel so much better now_

**Rachel: **_I'm proud of you :)_

**Rachel:**_ I understand how being brought up how you were would make a big impact on your life and how you think_

**Rachel:**_ I'm happy you feel better about everything._

**Quinn:**_ So many things in like the last few weeks seem to have been sorted in my life_

**Quinn:**_ I have you to thank for that, Rach, so thank you_

**Rachel:**_ I hardly even realize I'm doing anything to help you but I'm glad I am_

**Quinn:**_ Artie, Beth, God... I feel like I've taken a few happy pills or something_

**Rachel:**_ Haha :)_

**Quinn:**_ I just need to smack Finn now and I'll feel complete_

**Rachel:**_ Why?_

**Quinn:**_ I'm not going to forget the reason why he was suspended for a very long time_

**Rachel: **_Please don't hurt him. I know he done wrong and I'll be angry at him for months, but we can just forget about it_

**Quinn:**_ Rach..._

**Rachel:**_ Please? Besides, he got a good beating from Santana and Puck_

**Rachel:**_ Kurt was even telling me how Finn has been moping around the house_

**Rachel: **_He says it serves him right_

**Quinn:**_ You and Kurt are like best friends, aren't you?_

**Rachel:**_ I'd say that's accurate_

**Rachel:**_ From the outside you'd probably think we wouldn't get along but we're actually more alike than before this year I ever thought we could be_

**Quinn:**_ I think your friendship with him is cute_

**Quinn:**_ You both used to really envy each other_

**Rachel: **_That's because we were always in competition with each other_

**Rachel:**_ Now I feel we're equals_

**Rachel: **_Oooh! We could totally double date_

**Quinn: **_Seriously?_

**Rachel:**_ You don't think it's a good idea?_

**Quinn: **_Oh no, I think it's a wonderful idea_

**Quinn:**_ What would Kurt think_

**Rachel:**_ He'd love it_

**Quinn:**_ And Blaine?_

**Rachel: **_I'm sure Kurt could talk him round if he didn't really want to_

**Rachel:**_ I still don't know Blaine too much at the moment_

**Rachel:**_ I want to get to know him more though_

**Rachel:**_ Kurt and I will be moving to New York at the end of next year and I expect Blaine will be joining us_

**Quinn:**_ You've got your future planned out?_

**Rachel:**_ Basically, yes. But obviously now it has a few adjustments_

**Quinn:**_ Them being..?_

**Rachel:**_ You, of course_

**Rachel:**_ What are you plans for the future?_

**Quinn: **_I don't actually really have any_

**Rachel:**_ Then you could come to New York with us?_

**Quinn:**_ I guess so_

**Rachel:**_ You guess? Do you not want to?_

**Quinn:**_ Oh I do, Rach, I'd quite happily go wherever you go... I just don't know if I'd be good enough for that state_

**Rachel:**_ Baby, why do you say that? You're so smart. You'll get into college there easy_

**Quinn:**_ I'm not so sure_

**Rachel:**_ Hey... you'll get in and you'll do great. There are so many options for you, you can do anything you want_

**Quinn:**_ I don't know what I want to do though_

**Rachel:**_ Well then we'll go to New York together and figure it out from there?_

**Quinn:**_ You really want me there with you?_

**Rachel:**_ Oh course, Quinn! I wouldn't want to be there without you_

**Quinn:**_ I'd follow you anywhere, Rach. I hope you're not annoyed at me for not having any plans_

**Rachel:**_ Of course I'm not annoyed. You're coming to New York with me, that's a plan, right? :)_

**Quinn: **_I guess so. Thanks, Rach :)_

**Rachel:**_ Just don't worry about it :)_

**Quinn:**_ Can I ask you some questions? I feel like you know my whole life story but I've not really heard much about you... only stuff everyone else knows._

**Rachel:**_ If you want to know more things, go ahead :)_

**Quinn: **_First I want to know more about your future_

**Rachel:**_ Our future_

**Quinn:**_ Our future_

**Rachel:**_ We move to New York with Kurt and Blaine. We get an apartment together, altogether or two separate apartments across from each other. I go to college, go to as many auditions as I can, then finally get on Broadway. I get little roles at first then eventually become the star. Santana and Brittany come to visit us a lot, and we go to visit them and old friends and family. We go to Santana and Brittany's wedding... then you propose to me... then we babysit for Santana and Brittany's and Kurt and Blaine's kids... then we have children of our own, I'll take a few years off Broadway and hopefully you can take some time off with you career... maybe you'll be your own boss? That would be awesome._

**Rachel:**_ Me, you and New York, baby. It's going to be great_

**Quinn:**_ I'm going to propose, am I?_

**Rachel:**_ Of course_

**Quinn:**_ Why me?_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, I'm not going to propose. I've never ever thought it would be me to propose to someone_

**Quinn:**_ You're lucky then that I would be happy to do that_

**Rachel:**_ :)_

**Quinn:**_ It would be great if I was my own boss... I wouldn't know what of though_

**Rachel:**_ Maybe something will come to you in time_

**Rachel: **_It's so exciting!_

**Quinn:**_ It is, I'm quite looking forward to it. Living together... sounds amazing. I think it would be funny with Kurt and Blaine as well. At least I wont have to worry about either of them making a move on you_

**Rachel:**_ Exactly. Been there, done that_

**Quinn:**_ It took me a long time to erase that kiss you had with Blaine from my mind..._

**Rachel:**_ Aaw, I'm sorry. I was so drunk!_

**Quinn:**_ I know, you were a cute needy drunk. I wished so much that you were hanging off of me rather than Finn. I almost died when you called me 'girlfriend'_

**Rachel: **_If I had known back then.._

**Quinn:**_ I know babe :) Next question?_

**Rachel:**_ Yup, go!_

**Quinn:**_ Your past relationships?_

**Rachel: **_Do you really want to know about them?_

**Quinn:**_ I do_

**Rachel:**_ Are you sure?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah, please_

**Rachel:**_ Okay... er, well, Finn was my first boyfriend. I was kind of infatuated with him. I loved him... but now I see how freaking blind I was. He was no good for me so I'm really glad we're over. Umm, Noah... we were more like, friends with benefits. We made out a lot... it didn't go further than that though. He's a good friend. We had our last make out session when I cheated on Finn... that was when I found out he slept with Santana. And Jesse... he was like the male version of me. It was a bit creepy, I guess. I really liked him though. I almost slept with him but I wasn't ready. Then I found out he was just with me to make us lose the competition and well, my mom put him up to it. That kind of hurt._

**Quinn:**_ Interesting, thanks for that :) I'm fucking jealous but I'm okay now that things have been cleared up :)_

**Rachel:**_ I'm all yours now. If anyone should be jealous, it should be me... Noah had sex with you_

**Quinn:**_ It makes me cringe every time I think about it_

**Rachel:**_ Me too_

**Quinn:**_ Next question? How is your home life?_

**Rachel:**_ I love my home life. I think I'm really lucky. My daddies think the world of me and I think the same of them. My dad is Hiram and my daddy is Leroy. Dad is Jewish. They're both doctors but they have flexible hours so I still get to see them a lot. We've always been a really happy family. The only time we've had a problem really was when my mom came back into my life. My daddies weren't happy because I was just so lost. I'd always wanted to meet my mom but it didn't end well._

**Quinn:**_ I'm sorry things didn't go to plan with your mom_

**Rachel:**_ It's getting better_

**Quinn:**_ I'm glad. I must admit you were so quiet for a while ever since that moment you found her_

**Rachel:**_ I'm glad you and Mercedes were there for me when I left._

**Quinn:**_ I'm happy I was there for you. I know it was selfish of me but that was one of the best days of my life._

**Quinn:**_ Obviously I felt hurt at how much pain you were in, but I got to hold you for hours_

**Rachel:**_ I did in the back of my mind wonder why you were so willing to hold me and calm me down_

**Rachel:**_ Thank you, by the way. You made me feel a lot better that day_

**Quinn:**_ It wasn't a problem whatsoever_

**Rachel:**_ :) Any more questions?_

**Quinn:**_ Yeah one more I think... I want to know about your friends_

**Rachel: **_My only friends are in Glee, really. Santana - well, I guess we're friends now. I think she tolerates me for you. Brittany - friends by default. Tina - she's one of the very few who I've been friends with since the beginning, we're close. Mike - we get along thanks to Tina. Artie - he has been a little insensitive to me and behind my back before but apart from that, we're good, he is always there to help me. Mercedes - we argue a lot unfortunately but we sound awesome together when we sing. Finn - he has hurt me too many times to be called my friend right now. Noah - he has always got my back and I think he'll be in my life forever. Kurt - my best friend, I'd do almost anything for him. Lauren - we've only ever spoken to each other like twice. Sam - Santana warned him about me so he always kinda stayed away from me apart from at prom._

**Quinn:**_ You're close with Tina? Hmm, Mike never mentioned that_

**Rachel:**_ Why would he?_

**Quinn: **_I'm close with him. He was like the first person I told about you_

**Rachel:**_ Really? Wow, I never knew you were that friendly with him_

**Quinn: **_We're kind of nerds together_

**Rachel: **_In what way?_

**Quinn: **_Computer games and stuff_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn Fabray, the closeted nerd!_

**Quinn: **_I'm not even ashamed :p_

**Rachel:**_ Adorable. So... what about your friends?_

**Quinn:**_ Same as you really. Only have friends in Glee._

**Quinn:**_ I'll do a little explanation like you did_

**Rachel:**_ Okay_

**Quinn:**_ Santana - pretty much my best friend, we have a weird friendship, but it's pretty tight. Brittany - again, by default, she has an actual heart of gold. Tina - all I really know of her is what Mike tells me. Mike - my best male friend, definitely, we get on so well, he's always a phone call away. Artie - we're friends but we like don't meet up out of school or text or anything. Mercedes - we used to be really close, she let me live with her towards the end of my pregnancy, we've kind of drifted now though. Finn - can't stand him. Puck - my friendship with him has been awkward since Beth, we kind of avoid each other. Kurt - we've had our moments, I value our friendship. Lauren - we became friends after she revealed Lucy, I know you're thinking it should be the opposite but we came to an understanding. Sam - he didn't deserve to be cheated on, he was a lovely boyfriend but we were only really together to boost our popularity._

**Quinn:**_ There_

**Rachel:**_ You're right, I am surprised about you and Lauren_

**Rachel:**_ What is she really like? You know, behind all the attitude?_

**Quinn:**_ She's like that all the time lol_

**Rachel:**_ Not very pleasant then_

**Quinn: **_I like her. I can handle her attitude_

**Rachel:**_ Fair enough_

**Rachel:**_ Baby, I'm really tired_

**Quinn:**_ I am too_

**Quinn:**_ Like really tired_

**Quinn:**_ We've got school tomorrow_

**Rachel:**_ I'm so glad you're going to be back tomorrow :) I miss you already_

**Quinn:**_ I miss you too. I always do_

**Rachel:**_ We'd better get to sleep so we can see each other sooner_

**Quinn: **_I like the way you think_

**Rachel:**_ Goodnight my beautiful lady xx_

**Quinn:**_ Goodnight Princess xx_

x

Monday.

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Can't wait to see you!_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You get up too early_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm sorry, did I wake you?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah... but it's okay :) I can't wait to see you either babe_

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I wish I was in your class_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I wish I was in yours! I've never been good at Maths._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_It's too hard in here... I even find it difficult and I'm a math geek_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I need entertainment_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm looking forward to your performance in Glee later :)_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I'm kinda nervous now_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Don't be, you'll be amazing_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I hope I'll be good enough for you_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I have a feeling you will be_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I enjoyed lunch today_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Oh me too :p_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I've never found making out so enjoyable in my life_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I wouldn't mind making that a regular thing_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Every lunch time... that would be amazing_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_It made me really hot_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Oh yeah?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yeah... up against a wall... definitely a fantasy of mine_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You want me to take you up against a wall?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_When we get to that stage in our relationship, definitely. Just thinking about it made me more turned on than you already made me_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Did it make you as wet as it made me?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Oh, without a doubt. Should we really be talking about this right now? Being in class and everything?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Probably not... but I can't stop thinking about it. I'm so lucky to have you. Or, well, nearly have you_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm the lucky one_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You make my heart sing, Miss Berry._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_And you'll be singing to me in about 35 minutes!_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I most certainly will be_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'd better do some work now_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Okay, my love_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_x_

x

**Quinn:**_ Hey girlfriend :)_

**Rachel:**_ Hey girlfriend right back at you :p_

**Quinn:**_ I'm so happy, Rach_

**Rachel:**_ Me too! That song was beautiful, Quinn. Your voice was perfect for it. Oh my God, I was swooning._

**Quinn:**_ I'm so glad you liked it_

**Rachel:**_ It was out of this world. I loved it so much... although you've said sorry a million times already?_

**Quinn: **_I know but sorry is just a word, isn't it? I wanted you to really feel like I meant it_

**Rachel: **_I knew you meant it but I know what you mean... clever :)_

**Quinn:**_ I'm sorry that Finn kicked off again_

**Rachel:**_ It wasn't your fault. He's got problems in his head..._

**Quinn: **_I agree_

**Rachel:**_ I loved that you asked me out in front of everyone though... it was amazing._

**Rachel:**_ You did something so important to you in front of everyone... it made me feel really special_

**Quinn:**_ You are special and you're mine_

**Rachel: **_I am yours, all yours_

**Rachel:**_ For a minute I thought you were going to propose to me haha_

**Quinn:**_ I think everyone else did as well! Maybe I shouldn't have got down on one knee_

**Rachel:**_ I liked it that you did that. It gave it a nice touch_

**Quinn:**_ I feel on top of the world :)_

**Rachel:**_ Can we meet before school starts tomorrow? I want to tell you something but I'd rather do it face to face_

**Quinn:**_ Okay?_

**Rachel:**_ Cool :) Come to mine half hour before you usually leave?_

**Quinn:**_ Okay, will do... you're not gonna like, break up with me are you?_

**Rachel: **_What? Nooo, quite the opposite :) Just pick me up, yeah?_

**Quinn:**_ I'll be there_

**Quinn:**_ Rach?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes?_

**Quinn:**_ Do you forgive me now? You know... for that week I was a total idiot_

**Rachel:**_ Yes, Quinn. I forgive you. It's in the past now_

**Quinn:**_ Thank you so much_

**Rachel: **_We can move on from that now_

**Rachel: **_Everything is fine now_

**Rachel:**_ Okay? So don't worry about it_

**Quinn:**_ Okay, thank you :)_

**Quinn: **_I loved what you were wearing today_

**Rachel:**_ Are you just saying that because of my short skirt?_

**Quinn:**_ Haha well that helps, but I meant your whole appearance_

**Quinn:**_ You're really beautiful Rach._

**Quinn:**_ I can't believe you ever considered getting a nose job_

**Quinn:**_ You're perfect the way you are_

**Rachel: **_Why did you want to help me to get it done then?_

**Quinn:**_ I know how it feels to want something so badly. I got a nose job myself, I've been there_

**Quinn:**_ I didn't agree with what you wanted but yeah... I know what it's like and I wanted to help you. If you knew it would make you feel better then I was happy to help... in a kind of twisted way_

**Rachel:**_ Why did you hate Lucy so much?_

**Quinn:**_ She just wasn't the person I wanted to be. I was so miserable_

**Quinn: **_So I did something about it_

**Quinn:**_ She's dead and buried as far as I'm concerned now :)_

**Rachel:**_ Sorry I keep bringing your past up_

**Quinn:**_ It's okay. It does me good to talk about sometimes... and I like looking back at how much I've changed. I'm definitely happier now_

**Quinn:**_ Especially now I have you_

**Rachel: **_You're such a sweet talker, Fabray._

**Quinn:**_ Only for you :)_

**Rachel: **_My dads want to go shopping and are dragging me along so I have to go_

**Quinn:**_ Aaw, okay_

**Rachel:**_ I'll see you tomorrow morning?_

**Quinn:**_ I wont forget_

**Rachel: **_See you tomorrow then :)_

**Quinn:**_ See you tomorrow xxx_

x

Tuesday:

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Be there in 5._

x

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Did you really mean that?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_That I love you?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Yeah_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Yes. I love you, Quinn Fabray._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Like... in love?_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I thought I already told you? :p Yes. I am totally head over heels in love with you._

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_I just... can't believe it. It's like... everything I've ever wanted has happened_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'm glad I'm the one to make your dreams come true_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_You'll always be the one. Oh my God, I'm so happy._

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I very much am too :) I love you_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_And I love you_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_Come round mine after school today?_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_If you want me to_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I do_

**From Quinn:  
><strong>_Will do then :)_

**From Rachel:  
><strong>_I'll see you in History... then lunch :p_

x

**Quinn: **_Oh my God_

**Quinn:**_ I can't believe your daddy walked in on us_

**Rachel:**_ It's okay, Quinn._

**Quinn:**_ He saw things no father should ever see_

**Rachel:**_ He has seen worse, believe me_

**Quinn:**_ I'm still so embarrassed. I thought he was going to kill me_

**Rachel:**_ Daddy is harmless_

**Rachel: **_It's dad who you'd worry about_

**Quinn:**_ What? Will your daddy tell him? Will he kill me?_

**Quinn:**_ I'm too young to die_

**Quinn:**_ Shall I come around and apologize?_

**Rachel: **_Calm down, baby_

**Rachel:**_ They're not angry_

**Rachel: **_I explained to them that we're in a relationship with each other and, well, we like to act on what we feel_

**Quinn:**_ What did they say?_

**Rachel:**_ They're fine with it :) And they said you're welcome to come around whenever you want_

**Rachel:**_ They just told me to warn them if you're round and they don't know_

**Quinn:**_ Thank God_

**Quinn:**_ That was... wow, so embarrassing_

**Rachel:**_ I'm not embarrassed_

**Quinn:**_ I had my hand inside your shirt!_

**Quinn:**_ You had your hand up my skirt!_

**Quinn:**_ I don't even know how I'm still alive_

**Rachel:**_ Quinn, it's fine, okay? Stop worrying :)_

**Quinn:**_ It was just a shock_

**Rachel: **_I understand_

**Quinn:**_ Your dads are cool_

**Rachel: **_I know :D_

**Rachel: **_How would your mom react if she caught us in that position?_

**Quinn:**_ I think she'd be okay... she'd just like... apologize about fifty times and then ask if I want to talk about if after you've gone..._

**Quinn:**_ That would be so embarrassing... but I think she'd be fine with it. She'll try and be a cool mom haha_

**Rachel: **_I'm so thankful that we have supportive and understanding parents, we're really lucky_

**Quinn:**_ I agree. I can't imagine what my dad would say if he knew_

**Rachel:**_ What would happen if he found out?_

**Quinn:**_ He'll hate me even more. I wouldn't really care though to be honest_

**Quinn:**_ He abandoned me once before when I needed him more than ever, whatever he would say to me knowing I'm gay... well, I wouldn't care. I don't even call him my dad in front of my mom anymore. He's Russell and he's not part of this family anymore._

**Rachel: **_Are you sure you don't care about it all anymore?_

**Quinn: **_He's still my dad but yeah I'm sure :)_

**Rachel:**_ You're the strongest person I know, Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ I just try my best to do what I have to_

**Rachel:**_ I'm so proud of you_

**Quinn:**_ :)_

**Rachel:**_ Do you want to stay over tonight?_

**Quinn:**_ Overnight? Like sleep?_

**Rachel:**_ Yes, Quinn_

**Quinn:**_ In your bed?_

**Rachel: **_If you want to :) We don't have to do anything_

**Quinn:**_ Could we still make out?_

**Rachel: **_Oh definitely_

**Quinn:**_ And you've checked with your dads?_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah, they're happy for you to sleep over. They're even okay for you to sleep in my bed with me_

**Quinn:**_ Your dads are so fucking awesome_

**Rachel: **_I know :)_

**Quinn:**_ I'll just go ask my mom_

**Rachel: **_Okay_

**Quinn:**_ She said yes :) as long as we get some sleep so we don't fall asleep at school lol_

**Rachel:**_ Oh of course, I won't keep you up too long ;)_

**Quinn:**_ Keep me up as long as you like, I won't complain_

**Rachel:**_ I'm sure you wouldn't :p_

**Quinn:**_ Do you want me to come around now?_

**Rachel:**_ Yeah if you're ready_

**Quinn:**_ I am. I'll come off here now then. See you soon!_

**Rachel: **_I love you x_

**Quinn:**_ I love you too x_


End file.
